This invention relates generally to sandboxes and, more particularly, to a sand play station that may be used indoors, is portable, and may be used to hold other items.
Sand has always been a popular source of entertainment for young children. Both beaches and sandboxes enable kids to interact with one another or to play quite independently. In the past, sandboxes have typically been found outdoors, making playing in the sand difficult or even impossible on a rainy day or during the wintertime. Even on a clear or warm day, however, children must choose between playing outdoors in the sand or indoors with colors, markers, or other typically indoor activities.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for holding sand for play indoors. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing and proposed devices do not effectively maintain the sand within a basin, do not provide selective and convenient use of the sand, colors, markers, and the like, or are not effectively portable.
Therefore, it would be desirable have a sandbox that effectively maintains sand within a main basin and that provides for efficient cleanup of sand. Further, it would be desirable to have a sandbox that provides for selective play with sand or coloring or marking materials. In addition, it would be desirable to have a sandbox that is portable and movable.